Search for the Magical Spear
The Search for the Magical Spear was a controversial sub-plot that involved several BZPRPG rule violations and an insane storyline. It occurred when Voi and Voima raced each other to find a powerful object called the Magical Spear, and collected allies along the way, including Stronin. Goals Voi and Voima both sought to possess the Magical Spear and use its power to break the spell that kept both of them in Toa forms instead of those of Evil Beings. Prelude Long ago Mata Nui put a spell on Voi and Voima, two Evil Beings, that kept them trapped in Matoran bodies. After Mata Nui was put to sleep by Makuta, the two Evil Beings managed to find Toa stones and increase their power somewhat by becoming Toa. They fought for the possession of the Magical Spear after Lohkare brought it from elsewhere, but ended up breaking it in two pieces. Lohkare hid both of those pieces, but Voi found the other one at some point. Voi was in the process of searching the other end of the spear when Henkka possessed him. The Battle of Henkka and Alex occurred, disturbing Voi's plans. Summary After being released from his possession by Henkka, Voi began a quest to uncover clues about the whereabouts of the other end of the Magical Spear. He already had the other half and used it as a Toa tool. Voi managed to fool many others to join his quest and thus got a huge number of allies. Still, Voima was always one step ahead in getting to the clues. Despite this, both got to the other half of the spear at about the same time. A battle ensued, but Voi was successful in connecting the two halves of the spear and using it to break Mata Nui's spell. With his old power restored and added to that of the spear, Voi killed Voima and vowed to destroy all creations of the Great Beings. After a long and uneven battle, Voi's former allies managed to beat him by snapping the Magical Spear in two parts again. Voi died soon afterwards and the pieces of the spear remain in different locations somewhere on Mata Nui. Aftermath The two ends of the spear still exist on Mata Nui, but no one knows where they lie. Characters Involved *Voi *Voima *Stronin *Lohkare *Ussalaius *Hubertus *Several forgotten characters BZPRPG Rule Violations At the end of this plot, several BZPRPG rules were outrageously violated. There was auto-hitting and god-modding, but the main violation was that the power of the Magical Spear was vastly overpowered and never approved by staff. Also, the existence of Evil Beings was never allowed. Despite the breaking of rules, no one ever stopped the plot from proceeding to its conclusion. No staff member ever interfered, for unknown reasons. Due to the crazy nature of the plot, some irrational things are considered to never have happened. These include Henkka's appearance despite his plot ending earlier, and Syyge's resurrection. The main plot still happened, though. Trivia *Toatapio Nuva has retconned several aspects of this plot, like the resurrection of Syyge and Henkka's ability to communicate with Stronin between timelines. The main plot remains "canon", however. Category:Events Category:Pages with canon issues